Live and Let Die
by RogerssEvanss
Summary: Natasha y Steve deben defender su amor en tiempos difíciles, tiempos de Héroes, espías y milagros. Pero no es fácil, y el amor no siempre triunfará.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas! soy nueva en esto y agradecería de corazón sus comentarios y que dejaran Guapos comentarios por aquí! Originalmente eh escrito este Fanfiction en otra comunidad, pero para ser sicera me encanta su comunidad y eh querido publicarla aquí para que puedan leerla y comentarla! muchosss besos cibernauticos

CAPITULO 1: PISTAS

Es una mañana muy soleada, cuando ella abre las cortinas, él con mucha dificultad abre los ojos, pero vale la pena, porque al abrirlos esta ella, parada en el marco de la ventana. Vale la pena despertarse de soñar con ella, para vivir una realidad con ella.

-últimamente has estado más dormilón que de costumbre- dijo ella saludándolo con un suave beso en los labios.

-si voy a recibir esta bienvenida al día me despierto mas temprano- le contesto con una evidente sonrisa en la cara. Ella asintió con una sonrisa aun mayor

-Es tarde- le menciono con un puchero en la cara, -no te hubiera despertado si no fuera importante- su cara cambio repentinamente a una menos feliz, con un suspiro concluyó -recuerdas a los contactos de los que te hablé aquel día en el cementerio? Los que me facilitaron el expediente del soldado del invierno? Hoy podré hablar con ellos- lo miro directamente a los ojos. -Uno de ellos me llamo para ver si podíamos "reunirnos", esta de paso por Nueva York y creyó que podríamos "revivir viejos tiempos"- él puso una cara de pocos amigos, mientras notaba en ella una cara de tristeza y vergüenza.

-Por Dios Steve, sabes que ese era mi trabajo en SHIELD, pero ese no es el punto, él quizás pueda darme más información sobre Bucky, después de revisar los archivos secretos de SHIELD, me di cuenta que era un miembro conocedor directamente de él, como te dijo Fury aquel día, no todas las ratas se hundieron en el barco.

-Pero probablemente él no te suelte ninguna información

-Es enserio? Dudas de mis capacidades para sacarle información a alguien? Ya lo hice con anterioridad, no creo tener una dificultad ahora, y además...

Steve puso una cara totalmente de seriedad y con un tono de molestia la interrumpió,

-Además que Natasha? Te irás a meter con él solo por información? Prefiero buscar a la antigua, si es así como pretendes ayudarme prefiero que no lo hagas.

-Perdoname! Yo solo quería ayudarte! Hacer algo bueno por ti, puesto que has dedicado las últimas semanas en buscar a tu amigo como un desesperado, creí que seria útil.

Steve recapacitó, se tranquilizo un poco y con una voz dulce le dijo:

-Yo lo sé Nat, es solo que, hace tiempo me prometí protegerte, de lo que sea y quien fuera, creo que no sería coherente mandarte a la boca del lobo, tengo fe en que encontrare a Bucky un día de estos, sin necesidad de que tu te arriesgues. Pero a todo esto, cómo pudo el localizarte si se supone que andas perdida por el mundo?

-Bueno, pues cuando fui a buscar el expediente de tu amiguito, lo contacte, y lo amenace con denunciarlo, y como toda HYDRA estaba cayendo, cayó redondito.

-ES AGENTE DE HYDRA? Steve se levanto de su cama totalmente alterado -PORQUE NO LO MENCIONASTE ANTES?

-Tranquilo quieres? No es nadie importante, es solo un guardaespaldas de un agente, es por ello que tiene información, pero desde que le saque información y HYDRA lo descubrió, anda escondido en pueblos pequeños, trabajando como mercenario, es un cobarde de primera, y como aquella vez supo que estaba interesada en el soldado del invierno, ahora me menciono que tenia información, pero como veo que no te interesa, pues ni modo.

Steve pareció iluminarse por obra divina, la besó y tomo su chaqueta de cuero.

-Dónde dijiste que te encontrarías con él?

-En un café, cerca de la torre de stark, se llama "HUNTED"... Oye a dónde demonios crees que vas?- le dijo a steve mientras él se cambiaba y tomaba su escudo

-Cuál es su nombre Nat? Le dijo ya en el marco de la puerta.

-Peter Stuart...

-Es suficiente con eso. Te quiero, yo iré a buscarlo tu quédate aquí. SAAAAAAAAAM, TENEMOS PISTAS!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO

Hace tiempo que se habían reencontrado, a pesar de que habían tomado rumbos separados, la vida les había jugado otras cartas, destino, casualidad, no sabían, pero siendo Estados Unidos tan grande, fueron a parar a la misma posada, la misma noche.

-Señorita, aquí están sus cobijas, su cuarto esta al fondo- le dijo una anciana muy amablemente, mientras extendía unas cuatro cobijas y las ponía en un mostrador, como esos que salen en los hoteles de películas de terror.

-Si, gracias- asintió la bella mujer, apartando su mirada de los curiosos retratos antiguos.

-Disculpe, cual dijo que era su nombre? Dijo la anciana dispuesta a registrarla en su antiguo libro

-Es Catherine... -Titubeó - Catherine Rogers.- Este nombre había surgido de su imaginación en segundos -"Mierda Natasha porque demonios dijiste Rogers? Espero que Steve no tenga un familiar que se llame así!, porque la relacionas con Steve? Solo es un estúpido apellido que te servirá de camuflaje...

-Señorita? Dijo la anciana sacando a Natasha de sus pensamientos

-Si?

-Le preguntaba por cuánto tiempo permanecerá aquí

-oh si, será una noche... -miro por la ventana - quizás dos, mañana le notifico, por lo pronto solo pagaré esta noche. Natasha se apresuro a pagar para después tomar las cobijas -Disculpe señora, no cree que son muchas cobijas?

-Casi no pasan personas por aquí, así que no te preocupes, puedes usarlas todas.

Natasha suspiró aliviada, quizás no serían solo dos noches, si no más las que pasará ahí, estaba cansada de huir. Tomo sus cobijas y se dispuso a caminar a su cuarto, iba aproximadamente como a medio camino, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Buenas noches señora, quisiéramos saber si aun dispone de una recamara que pudiéramos rentar- Menciono un joven rubio muy apuesto.

-Si fueran dos estaría perfecto- Un hombre de color y alto mencionaba con intención de recalcarlo -No piensas que duerma contigo cierto?- le susurró al rubio, a lo que este solo contesto con una sonora carcajada.

Cuando escucho esta carcajada, volteo casi por impulso, y al verlo ahí, la inundo un sentimiento, un sentimiento parecido a un cosquilleo intenso desde el estómago hasta el pecho, un sentimiento que no había tenido más que una vez, y que no espero volver a tener.

-Steve... - dijo emocionada, soltó las cobijas y fue a abrazarlo, con fuerza, mucha más de la que sabía que tenía.

-Dios Nat..- Steve la cargo de la emoción. -Estás bien! Me alegra tanto verte- Deposito un fuerte beso en su mejilla, se apartaron de ese abrazo que aunque había parecido solo un segundo, aparentemente se había prolongado ya que Sam los miraba como a bichos raros, como un niño que acaba de hacer el máximo descubrimiento del mundo, pero como debía ser, como todo buen amigo, tenía que interrumpir:

-Cof cof- tosió fuerte, -veo que están muy emocionados de verse, ya que aquí la bella dama- dijo dirigiéndose a la señora de la recepción- y yo ya nos contamos nuestras penas y tú- dijo señalando a Natasha en un gesto exagerado de indignación -no me has dado ni un buenas noches, pero no te preocupes, veo que tenias mas ansias de ver al capi- diciendo esto último con una sonrisa picarona.

Ambos se sonrojaron, aunque por supuesto Steve más.

-Perdóname Sam, no es que seas menos importante, es solo que amm..- se rasco la cabeza -Steve estaba antes- le dio un abrazo y un beso.

-Entonces si hay una habitación disponible?- dijo Steve

-Dos, que sean dos- volvió a recalcar Sam.

- Si claro, hay dos disponibles- dehecho varias, aunque ya no dispongo mas que una cobija para cada uno.

-Oh no se preocupe- interrumpió Natasha, -yo puedo darles de las mías, no hace mucho frío por aquí y yo tengo varias-

-Gracias señorita Rogers, espero no sea una molestia

-ROGERS?- le dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras a Steve se le ponía la cara roja.

Natasha le mando una mirada de esas que podrían matar -Vaya Sam, tanto alegas que no te saludo y no puedes recordar mi apellido?

Sam entendió que eso era un callate muy sutil, así que conociendo a Nat, se calló.

Después de registrarse, tanto Sam, y sobre todo Steve, tenían ganas de platicar con Nat, ponerse al día, a pesar de que tenia poco que se habían dejado de ver, no habían hablado, y estaban preocupados los unos por los otros, sobre todo Steve de Natasha.

-Y por eso estoy aquí... Suspiró Natasha después de darle un largo sorbo al chocolate que la anciana les había ofrecido - Y a ustedes que los trae por aquí?-

-Bucky- respondió Steve con mucha nostalgia.

-Le hemos seguido los pasos a ese hombre por muchos lugares, es poco estable, anda de un lado para otro- dijo con cierto cansancio Sam.

-Pero lo encontraremos, cada paso que doy siento que me acerco más a él- dijo Steve con esperanza. -Pero tú asunto Nat, me preocupa demasiado que andes por el país sola, con esa tal Yelena tras de ti- dijo mirando fijamente a la agente Romannoff.

Sam entendió que estaba haciendo un mal tercio. -Bueno yo estoy molido, me voy a dormir, señorita Rogers, fue un placer verla tan bien- Natasha sintió como se ponía roja y no sabía como reaccionar -hasta mañana Steve, por favor no me mandes a la señorita a dormir tan tarde- Y así se retiro Sam dejando a Steve y Natasha solos.

-Emm, bueno creo que ya debo ir a dormir- dijo Natasha con cierto nerviosismo, lo cual Steve noto, ya que ella era Black Widow, nunca estaba nerviosa.

-Nat, segura que estas bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- tomó sus manos entre las suyas -yo te voy a proteger- y le dio un cálido abrazo.

No sabía porque, pero en ese momento se sintió tan segura, como sólo una vez lo había hecho.

-Si, es solo, que estoy demasiado preocupada, ahora que todo el mundo sabe de mi pasado, eh andando de un lugar a otro, inventandome nombres para pasar desapercibida, pero ella siempre me encuentra, la odio tanto... Y además Clint- Steve sintió algo raro al escuchar su preocupación por él, algo como...celos? -Ella también lo esta buscando,debió matarme, sin embargo me dejó vivir, y yo solo le ocasiono problemas- Separo sus manos de las de Steve- Y no quisiera que les pasará lo mismo a ti y a Sam, tú eres tan bueno- repentinamente bajo la mirada al suelo -es decir tu y Sam no merecen estar huyendo como Clint y yo por mi culpa, ya no quiero más deudas, nunca las podré pagar y...- Steve tomo la barbilla de Natasha y la subió mirándola a los ojos.

-Una vez te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte- Steve sintió como se ponía extremadamente nervioso, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, de repente se dio cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de Natasha. Él nunca había sido el mejor con las chicas, siempre se ponía nervioso, antes del hielo había estado Peggy, pero que había pasado después del hielo? Comenzó a descubrirlo con cada centímetro que acortaba la distancia. De repente, solo podía besarla, no sabía que pasaba con él, ese nerviosismo y miedo que lo caracterizaba con las mujeres había desaparecido. Sólo dos veces había besado a alguien, y en ambas ocaciones ellas habían tomado la iniciativa , y lo habían tomado por sorpresa además, pero ahora era diferente, era él quien se acercaba, era él quien la iba a besar.

Y se besaron, era un beso tan dulce, tan lleno de algo que Natasha no quería aceptar, pero tampoco podía rechazar, no en ese momento. Solo pensaba en ese cosquilleo que sintió, en que en la guerra con Loki, aún sin saber nada de ella, Steve la protegió, y que ahora, aún sabiendo mucho de ella, estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. Pero de repente recordó a Sharon, la enfermera, y se separo de él.

-Te dije que la buscarás, ella es linda, es lo que necesitas para tú vida- dijo con tristeza, con la misma tristeza de aquella vez

-A quién? Dijo Steve desubicado y apenadisimo por el beso.

-A Sharon, la enfermera-

A pesar de que Steve había luchado por que Natasha permaneciera a su lado, y Sam era buen Celestino, ella nunca se había considerado tan buena como sharon, y mucho menos cuando se entero de que ella era la nieta de Peggy, la chica de la foto, aquella que Steve no quiso decirle quien era, pero era más importante que todas, no concebía que ella pudiera despertar lo mismo en Steve, y claro que no era lo mismo, era diferente pero con la misma fuerza. Pero para ella era injusto, que él mejor hombre de América , se fijará en la peor mujer de Rusia, y eso, pesó hasta el Final...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: REUNIÓN!

No sabía que hacer, lo único que tenía era el corazón roto, había dejado atrás su hogar por ella, su mundo entero, estaba perdido en una ciudad tan diferente a la suya, ni siquiera se sentía cómodo con su ropa. Acababa de terminar con la mujer que amaba, hace años hubiera querido luchar contra el mundo, o mundos para estar con ella, pero no considero a el verdadero enemigo, lo único que mata al amor: la rutina.

Después de dejar Asgard, vino a buscarla, para formar con ella su ansiada familia, pero realmente no pensó que haría... de que viviría? Era un Guerrero de Asgard, el Principe... Nunca tuvo que trabajar, solo entrenaba para ganar las guerras y pasaba el tiempo con los tres guerreros, pero en Migard no los tenía... ni su trono...

Ella ya no podía con esto, después de todo lo sucedido SHIELD la había empleado, a ella, Erick y Darcy, pero desde que este había caído, se había dificultado demasiado conseguir un trabajo, y Thor no hacía más que comer Pop Tarts y no tener noción de lo que pasaba, y fue ahí donde comenzaron los problemas... Pero como quería que él la ayudará? Si no sabía hacer nada útil en este mundo, si con solo salir del apartamento se ponía nervioso. Y así, entre peleas y malos momentos, hace un par de horas, acababa de dejar su apartamento, y todos los sueños e ilusiones con los que llego a Midgard, y ahora si no sabía que hacer, hasta que, paseando por un centro comercial, vio a un niño llorar porque quería un guante como el del famoso Iron Man. Eso era! Quizá su amigo, quisiera ayudarlo!

Al entrar a la torre Stark, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi tres años del ataque de Loki, seguía manteniendo únicamente la letra "A" en la cima... Al entrar al elevador Jarvis lo saludo con cortesía

-Buenas tardes tenga usted señor Thor, qué lo trae por aquí?-

Thor volteo a ver para todos lados buscando de donde provenía tan educada voz, y al encontrar que estaba solo en el elevador, sujeto a Mjolnir, con mucha fuerza listo para el ataque.

-Valla! No tienes que ponerte en guardia para visitar a viejos amigos- Le decía Stark con las manos elevadas en señal de rendimiento.

-Stark! Amigo! Lo siento, es solo que- Thor bajo la voz, hasta que casi se convirtió en susurro y se acerco a Tony para que pudiera escucharlo -Escucho voces en tu elevador, quizá este encantado-

Tony soltó una carcajada que despertó hasta a Pepper, que se había quedado dormida en su despacho, percatandose pues de la presencia del Dios.

-Amigo, el es Jarvis! Mi mayordomo, es Inteligencia Artificial, muy útil por cierto!

-Pues deberías pedirle que deje de esconderse en las paredes y sirva como un mayordomo normal, como en Asgard-

Tony solo rodó los ojos y le dijo

-Esta bien, tomaré nota- Se acerco a la barra para servirse algo de beber -Quieres algo?-

-Aunque el alcohol de Midgard no es tan bueno como el de Asgard, lo necesito mas que nunca- decía Thor con una cara larga.

En ese instante Pepper bajó las escaleras y saludo cordialmente

-Buenas Tardes- dijo refiriéndose a Thor -No me dijiste que vendrían amigos tuyos hoy Tony-

-ehhh jee! El no es cualquier amigo, es Thor! Es gran Dios Pepper, deberías hacerle reverencia en lugar de reprocharme nada! Sí no te disculpas te hechará una maldición de por vida- Pepper se asusto muchísimo y bajo la cabeza de inmediato, en señal de reverencia -Disculpa, enserio no sabía, esque con ese atuendo y el cabello amarrado, no me percaté que era usted-

Tony comenzó a reír desesperadamente mientras Thor le mandaba una mirada de reproche

-No bella dama- tomó la mano de Pepper y de repente Tony dejó de reír -no debe hacer ninguna reverencia, no le lanzaré ninguna maldición, Stark es un poco banal- Depositó un beso en su mano -mucho gusto en conocerla, veo que usted es la afo... Es decir que Stark es afortunado de tenerla a su lado- Pepper se sintió ruborizada y de repente volteó a ver a Tony con una mirada de ira por lo que le había hecho pasar.

-Perdoname amor! Solo era una bromita!

-Bromita tu ab..., te voy a pedir que no me hables, cuando se me pase el coraje ya te hablaré yo!- Tomo su bolsa y se dirigió al elevador -Hasta luego Thor, te quedas en tu torre...-

-Mi torre querrás decir- interrumpió Tony

Pepper volvió a mirarlo con rabia y continuo:

-Si algo se te ofrece podrías pedírselo a Jarvis por favor-

-Ya eh escuchado suficiente del tal Jarvis, prefiero así como estoy- replicó Thor.

Pepper soltó una risita -Esta bien, como quieras vuelvo pronto-

-Adiós! Te am...- El elevador se cerró antes de que Tony pudiera terminar su frase -Creo que si se enojó-

-Con semejante broma quien no!-

-Ah se le pasará, Jarvis, que le lleguen a la señorita Pots un ramo de rosas enorme que digan perdón.

-Enseguida señor.

-Enserio con simples flores pretendes arreglar todo?- le dijo Thor, pero no con reproche, si no con duda.

-Claro! Así funcionan las cosas con Pepper, ella siempre me perdona, aunque mis bromas sean un poco pasadas, como esta- le dijo Tony un tanto extrañado -Porqué?-

Thor dudó un poco en contarle a Stark, no quería sus bromas, pero sí planeaba pedirle ayuda, tenía que contárselo aunque la idea no le agradará del todo. No es que Stark le cayera mal, incluso hasta lo apreciaba, pero no se conocían muy bien, y además Stark no le inspiraba mucha confianza, no era como el capitán, desde que había visto a Rogers, le había inspirado una gran confianza, de alguna manera se identificaba con él, y sobre todo lo admiraba, bastaba con mirar sus honestos ojos azules, para que Steve te inspirará toda la confianza del mundo, Thor tenía la teoría de que sería un gran guerrero en Asgard. En cambió Tony, pues con sus bromas de mal gusto y su peculiar forma de ser, pero sabía que Tony también era su amigo, y necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba, además, Tony estaba con Pepper, así que probablemente podría aconsejarlo.

-Acabo de terminar con Jane- dijo Thor con una gran tristeza -Ella, se cansó de mi-

-CÓMO?- dijo Tony muy impresionado- Si eres como un Ken de carne y hueso!-

-Qué es un Ken?- preguntó Thor con la mirada perdida en su vaso de Whiskey.

Tony a veces olvidaba que tanto como a Thor como a Steve no se le podían hacer bromas, nunca entendían, además la mirada perdida de Thor le hizo entender que no necesitaba bromas, y Tony apreciaba mucho al Dios, mira que aguantar a Loki tantos años! Además si lo buscaba a él era porque necesitaba apoyo, o quizás por que además de Jane, Erick y Darcy, sólo conocía a los Vengadores y SHIELD, estos últimos andaban prófugos, y de los vengadores él era el único localizable. No importaba la razón, Tony había cambiado y no dejaría a su amigo solo.

-Hey! Animo amigo! Pepper y yo a veces también tenemos nuestros problemas, por que el amor todo lo puede, esa chica debe amarte! Mira que irte a buscar hasta tu mundo y resistir heroicamente lo que paso en Washington- Thor lo miró desconcertado- No me mires así, tengo mis contactos, además pensaba ir en tu auxilio, pero sabía que lo tenías todo bajo control-

Thor sonrió con nostalgia al recordar lo que había pasado, luego su cara se puso más triste aún

-Ella no me ama más, no supe como ayudarla en momentos difíciles, y él si, así que retomo una vieja relación- concluyo bebiendose el resto de su Whiskey de un trago.

-No puedo creértelo amigo!- dijo Tony contagiado por su tristeza -Hace poco me paso algo parecido con Pepper, pero como te dije el amor triunfó...-

-Pero ahora será diferente, ya no hay amor para triunfar- Thor estaba más triste con cada palabra, y realmente Tony no sabía que decir. Él nunca había sufrido lo que se dice sufrir por amor, pero de pronto recordó aquel momento en el que Pepper resbaló de su mano y el creyó que había muerto. Entonces pudo imaginar lo que se siente perder a lo que amas, y aunque Pepper había regresado, no era capaz de imaginar que hubiera sido de él si no hubiera sido así, entonces entendía a Thor.

-Escucha amigo, puedes luchar aún por ella, no todo esta perdido...-

-Lo esta, ella misma me lo dijo, con sus palabras y acciones... deje tanto por ella, que ahora me quede sin nada- Con esto ultimo se le formo un nudo en la garganta, así que Tony no supo que hacer, y le dio la botella entera de Whiskey -Amigo Stark, no puedo volver a Asgard, y además no tengo nada ni nadie, no se hacer mucho, técnicamente nada útil aquí en la Tierra, una de las razones por las que Jane me dejó...- Dio un largo sorbo.. Yo quisiera saber si tú...- Titubeo -Es decir si no te molesta-

Okay Stark sabía lo que vendría y si le molestaba, tener a un Dios tan atractivo viviendo en su casa, con Pepper ahí, le costaba imaginarlo, pero en fin! Él era un playboy, y además Pepper lo amaba, y como dijimos ya, Tony había cambiado e iba a ayudar a Thor así que termino (con mucha dificultad) la frase de Thor.

-Claro que puedes quedarte! Yo te ayudaré!- Thor cargó a Tony en señal de agradecimiento -Sólo dos condiciones: una tendrás que adaptarte a Jarvis- a Thor no le gustó la idea, pero ya que - Y dos y más importante: nada de andarte paseando desnudo o semidesnudo por aquí- Thor rió -Y por cierto... No vuelvas a cargarme. Además estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, tal vez puedas ayudarme y aprender unas cosas, para que no te sientas tan mal-

-Gracias amigo Stark, yo siempre supe que eras un alma de Odin-

-Eh si claro!

-Oye y de que trata tú proyecto?-

-Bueno es demasiado complejo, en síntesis nuestro querido Capi-paleta y la simpatiquísima Natasha mandaron a la mierda a SHIELD-

-Si supe que SHIELD Se había derrumbado, ahí comenzaron los problemas-

-Lo siento Thor- Tony puso su mano en el hombro del Dios -En fin! Estoy creando un programa pueda ayudarnos a proteger a la gente, algo como SHIELD, pero que a diferencia de este, no se le puedan colar parasitos, osea, a fuerzas debe ser algo no humano- Thor estaba desconcertado, pero ayudaría -Ya te iré explicando mientras esto avance-

-Estoy listo para aprender!- Dijo Thor con ilusión - Y por cierto, sabes algo del Capitán Rogers? Y la señorita Natasha?-

-Nada, ni de Barton o Fury, desaparecieron con SHIELD- Tony se entristeció inconscientemente al igual que Thor.

-Es una lástima! Desearía ver de nuevo a Steve, sobre todo en estos momentos difíciles.

-Auch! Eso dolió, prefieres a Capi que a mi!

-No Stark, es sólo que el Capitán es muy respetable, y es una pena que ande por ahí corriendo peligro, es un gran hombre.

-Si, tienes razón- Asintió Tony mientras pensaba para sí. Thor tenía razón, definitivamente Steve era un gran hombre, y aunque no eran amigos, e incluso tenían sus diferencias, Tony no podía negar su admiración por él, esta bien, había cerrado el portal cuando aún él estaba afuera, pero Thor le había dicho que la cara de él reflejaba dolor al hacerlo, y le creía, eso era ser un gran líder, saber que hacer en el momento adecuado, por el bien común, el de un equipo, aunque eso implicará sacrificar a un hombre o sacrificarse a él mismo, como hace 70 años, su padre le había contado como había aterrizado en el hielo para salvar a los demás aunque esto le costo una vida. Sinceramente Tony no imaginaba que él pudiera ser tan buen líder, es más, no consideraba que nadie más pudiera serlo.

-Ojala pudiéramos estar juntos apoyandonos en estos momentos difíciles-el comentario de Thor hizo que a Tony se le ocurriera una idea.

-Jarvis por favor asignale a Thor un piso para que pueda vivir ahí, estaré trabajando toda la noche, Thor tengo una idea, ahora descansa y mañana te la platicaré, sigue las instrucciones de Jarvis para llegar a tu habitación por favor-

-De Jarvis?- Replico Thor con un gesto de "no por favor"

-Pero cómo a localizarlos? Preguntó Thor

-Será difícil claro, pero ve esto- Tony hizo que en la torre Stark se prendieran de nuevo unas letras en las cuales se podía leer "AVENGERS" -Espero que puedan tomar esto como una invitación a quedarse aquí, juntos todos!, Jarvis, busca si puedes localizar a alguien del equipo, o de SHIELD, si es así avísame, de antemano llama a Bruce, dile que le necesito- miró a Thor- es el único con el que mantengo contacto, un tiempo vivió aquí pero regreso a ayudar a la gente, pero siempre que le necesito, él viene-

-De acuerdo señor, por cierto, no tardan en comenzar a llegar llamadas de los medios, qué les diré?-

-Diles que es un homenaje, a "los héroes más poderosos del planeta-

Thor sonrió con mucha felicidad

-Algo me dice que pronto habrá una reunión-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: TODOS JUNTOS

Hace un tiempo que la vida los habia llevado por Nueva York, Natasha evitaba lo más que podía las ciudades concurridas, puesto que tenía que ocultarse, lo había hecho ya desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora, con su expediente en internet y cualquier persona con acceso a internet, a diferencia de siempre, todos sabían quien era, que había hecho, y que la única mujer de los vengadores no era tan héroe como el resto, porque no importa lo bueno que hayas hecho, la gente siempre te juzgara por lo malo.

Ahora estaba en un departamentito pequeño con dos recamaras, en las afueras de la ciudad, un barrio poco concurrido, de todas maneras no salía mucho,desde que estaba aquí y puesto que solo había dos habitaciones, Sam se las había arreglado para que ellos durmieran juntos, eso de que Steve era un ancianito pasado de moda y Natasha una obsesionada con baja autoestima le había dificultado mucho las cosas, pero en el fondo ambos lo querían así que terminaron por aceptar. Pero no nos confundamos, no paso nada que no debiera pasar (según Steve) antes del matrimonio, sólo dormían juntos, esto hacía que las pesadillas que atormentaban a Natasha cesaran, era extraño, pero Steve era como un atrapa sueños, alejaba las pesadillas por completo.

Natasha se disponía a cocinar, no es que le encantará, sólo que como sabemos ella es la chica y pues se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Comenzó a sacar lo necesario para preparar un pan Francés cuando el timbre sonó... Corrió rápidamente por su arma, tanto Steve como Sam tenían llaves, posiblemente fuera algún vecino, pero aproximadamente en el mes que llevaban ahí, nadie había llamado la puerta así que se alerto

-Quién es?- preguntó con una voz bastante chillona para que no pudieran reconocerla

-Disculpe, creo que me confundí de puerta-

Esa voz! Era totalmente inconfundible para ella... Tiró su arma, corrió a abrir la puerta y con un fuerte abrazó recibió a Clint.

- Dios Clint! Estas bien! Gracias al cielo- dijo apartandose de él con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No Nat, gracias al cielo que tu estas bien! Estaba tan preocupado por ti. Yelena anda tras de ti y ahora que no puedes salir del país le será más fácil encontrarte! No tienes idea de como estuve estos meses de preocupado, pero en cuanto Nick me dijo que el Capi se había comunicado, y le había dicho que estaba contigo quise venir a verte.

-Oh Clint! No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por que por mi culpa andes huyendo!- enserio que a Natasha se le caía la cara de vergüenza, diciéndole esto puso una cara de tristeza muy grande -Sé que ella tarde o temprano nos encontrará, tú que me dejaste vivir, y mira yo como te pago, ahora eres prófugo como yo- Clint tomo su cara entre sus manos y la interrumpió

-Sabes que no me arrepiento, y que de tener que elegir de nuevo, volvería a elegir que vivieras, sabes? Desde entonces eres como mi hermana menor, y mi deber es cuidarte.- Natasha froto la cara en sus manos y lo abrazo con dulzura.

-Tengo miedo- dijo luego de un profundo suspiro -No se que valla a pasar- Clint la volvió a abrazar

-Pues te traigo noticias, que se que te encantaran! Y son buenas para todos-

Natasha enarco las cejas

-Buenas noticias? Hace tiempo que no recuerdo como son.

-Vamos Nat! Yo sé que esta lo será.

-Mmm esta bien, escucho tu noticia

-Más bien es una propuesta

-Propuesta?

-De Stark

-STARK? Ja! Buena broma!

-No es enserio! Cambio el nombre de su torre por Avengers y ... -Natasha interrumpió

-Y eso Clint? Seguramente patento el nombre para sacar juguetes de nosotros así como lo ha hecho con Iron Man-

-Fury pensó lo mismo, y le llamo- comenzó a reír -el idiota de Tony pensó que recibía una llamada de ultratumba-

-Hay Stark siempre tan... Stark..

-Bueno entonces Tony le dijo que era un invitación para vivir ahí. Hace unos meses me encontré a Fury en Londres, ya sabes, en estos momentos no conviene estar solo, nos cuidamos la espalda, y Stark opina lo mismo.

-Y como demonios piensas que iremos a la torre? No estaremos seguros! Todos deducirán que ahí estamos...

-Y Thor estará ahí, además de Banner, tendremos a un Dios y a Hulk protegiéndolos! Además Stark dice que esta creando un proyecto para proteger a la gente, algo con toda la tecnología Stark

-Igual no confían en mi, y lo sabes- Natasha se entristeció y bajo la cabeza.

-Nat yo si confió en ti, y el capi, Nick también, y todos los demás, tal vez la única que no confía en ti mucho es Sharon, pero bueno- le susurró- aquí entre nos te tiene celos-

-SHARON ESTARA AHI?- Dijo Natasha caso gritando -Definitiva no voy, CELOS? Y eso porque?

-Bueno porque andas de arriba para abajo con Rogers y ella esta como enamorada de él, yo ya le repetí que no creo que haya nada entre ustedes- miro a Natasha- porque no lo hay cierto?

-Por supuesto que no- Natasha dijo esto demasiado nerviosa.

-Le dije que yo lo sabría, ademas están con Sam

-Si claro. Yo no me podría comparar con Sharon. Y el amor es para niños.

Y eso para Natasha era cierto, el Amor es para niños, ella no pudo ser una niña, pero cuando se dio la oportunidad de serlo salió muy mal, y ahora, Steve la hacía sentir una niña inocente y pura, pero era suficiente de niñerías.

-Vamos Nat, no te lo tomes tan personal, Sharon ah estado apoyando a Fury, con eso de que su abuela fue fundadora de SHIELD ella tiene información importante y actitud.

-Si claro, olvidaba a Peggy... La perfecta Peggy

-Nat que traes contra las Carter?

-Nada!

Clint conocía bien a Natasha, más de lo que quisiera

- No que tienes

-Es que- Nat solo corrió a abrazar a Clint con mucha fuerza y el la sostuvo y le dio un beso en la frente, y en ese preciso momento entraron Sam y Steve al parecer Discutiendo

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SAM- le gritaba el Capitán mientras que Sam solo desaprobaba con la cabeza, cuando los vio su rabia incrementó los miro, ellos inmediatamente se separaron

-Siento interrumpir su escena romántica, agente Barton que gusto mirarlo. Voy a la recamara

-Capitán no es lo que piensa- se rasco la Cabeza apenado- vine porque quiero hablar con usted de una propuesta

-No me interesa, eres muy amable, pero estoy cansado

-Steve, realmente es importante- Natasha lo miro suplicante y apenada. Steve solo cerro la puerta de su recamara y se metió a bañar.

- Qué le pasa? Natasha parecía triste con si actitud

-Fuimos a ver a tu amigo y nos enteramos de cosas nada agradables- la miro fijamente y ella bajo la cabeza- deja que piense las cosas, Clint por favor no te vallas, te apuesto que mañana te pedirá disculpas.

-Claro, es raro ver al Capitán en este plan tan poco amable.

Clint y Natasha durmieron en el cuarto de Sam, y este en el de Steve. Cuando Clint se despertó inmediatamente comenzó a hablar con Natasha de buenos recuerdos y las ventajas de ir a vivir con Tony

-Hay Clint, pues me convences, pero hablare con Sam y Steve, él anda medio obsesionado con encontrar a su amigo y pues me ah apoyado y no quisiera abandonarlo

-Segura que es eso? Pregunto Clint con una chispa picarona en sus ojos

-Si Clint Barton,que otra cosa podría ser?

-No se tu dime

Natasha le hecho una mirada de pocos amigos pero eso a Clint ya no le importaba, llegaron a la cocina y Steve y Sam hablaban

-Creo que es la mejor decisión que ha tomado Steve

-Solo espero que si recupera toda su memoria, me recuerde y todo vuelva a ser como antes

-Y si no es así?-Sam pusó su mano en el hombro de Steve- Tienes que resignarte, ya viste que una vez casi te mata! Y que tal si ahora que se entera que andas con Nat...

En ese momento Clint y Natasha entraron a la cocina

-Me pareció que decían mi nombre

-Nada de eso Natasha, es solo que Sam y yo... Platicábamos- como si ella hubiera descifrado todo pregunto

-Qué averiguaron, sobre Bucky?- miro a Steve con profundidad, pero él no sostuvo la mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso, con permiso iré a mi habitación- Natasha sintió que algo le dolió en la actitud de Steve. Él no era así con ella. Pero en la puerta Clint lo detuvo

-Steve se que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el más agradable, pero necesito hablar contigo- Steve parecía molesto por la interceptación de Clint

-No es necesario que te me atravieses enfrente Clint- Clint se retiró inmediatamente como un niño que acababa de ser regañado. A pesar de todo y de las diferencias que tenía con Steve, lo respetaba como al líder que representaba para él, en pocas oportunidades había cruzado palabra con él, y solo había combatido con el en NY pero estaba seguro, que para hacer que Natasha lo respetará debía ser un gran hombre, el mejor de muchos, mejor que él incluso.

Cuando él se dio cuenta inmediatamente cambio su actitud

-Disculpa Clint, es solo que no eh tenido un buen día, es decir ayer, no quería ser grosero, espero que me puedas disculpar

-No hay nada que disculpar Steve, pero por favor escúchame- Clint le comentó todo lo que había pasado, la invitación de Tony y demás cosas

-Supongo que lo pensaremos- dijo Sam, es una muy buena propuesta-

-No hay nada que pensar- Dijo Steve después de estar todo el tiempo callado -nos vamos con Tony- Natasha se asombro demasiado

-Pero y Bucky...?

-Porqué de repente te interesa tanto?- Steve nunca le había hablado así

-Steve, por favor-Sam lo reprimió

-Espero que me busque- Dijo Steve más tranquilo -Iremos a la torre, para estar todos juntos


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: DESPEDIDA

Llegaron a la torre, Steve estaba distante con Natasha... Y ella no entendía porque

Sam se fue, a pesar de los intentos de todos de que los siguiera, sobretodo de Clint ya que quería formar un grupo de Halcones, el sintió que simplemente no encajaba con los vengadores.

-Sam te extrañare, estas seguro que no vienes? Tony no se molestará y seguro que un poco de ayuda no nos vendría nada mal

-No Nat, eres muy amable pero sin mis alas no les seré de mucha ayuda, y ahora que el cap no necesita mas mi ayuda, regreso a mi antiguo trabajo y a contarle a mis sobrinos de mis aventuras

-Sam, no digas eso, eres un buen amigo y ...

-Y por eso me dejaran ir Steve- Natasha, cuida mucho al Capitan, Tu Steve no olvides lo que te dije

-Esta bien Sam- Dijo Steve desviando el tema -Si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme-

-Donde encontrarnos- Dijo Natasha

-Fue un placer- estrecho la mano de Clint -Quizás en un futuro formemos ese equipo, pero no se llamará los Halcones, ni nada que tenga que ver con eso- Clint sonrió

-Oh si! Cuídate Sam!

Al llegar a la torre, Tony los recibió con mucha cortesía

-Pero mira nada más! Si es el capipaleta, Cerebro de pájaro y Rushman!

-Stark no es necesario que me digas así! Ya supera mi etapa de infiltrada

-Ya ya!- le dio un beso y un abrazo

-Veo que eso de andar con la señorita Pots te Hizo mucho bien- le dijo Clint a quien también abrazó

-Gracias por resivirnos por aquí, enserio que espero no traerles problemas-

-Nada que ver Capitan! Tengo que contarles mis proyectos! Jaja! Thor me ah ayudado, esperen dejen que le hable para que los salude, Jarvis, avisa a toda la torre que Steve, Natasha y Barton están aquí

-Enseguida señor

Derrepentee se escuchó un fuerte azoton y llego Thor

-Amigo Steve! Estas bien!- y abrazo fuertemente Steve

-Thor! También me alegra que estés bien! Y volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo!-

-Nat! Barton! Un gusto verlos!

Entonces llegó Bruce con Pepper

-Natasha hola- Dijo Pepper dando un beso a esta

-Pepper! Sigues cuerda! Después de tanto tiempo con Stark es un milagro!-

-Es adorable cuando quiere- Dijo Pepper entre risitas

-Mira él es Clint Barton- Clint extendió su mano

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla

-Y él Steve Roggers - Steve besó la mano de Pepper

-Es un placer conocer a la santa mujer que adora a Stark- Pepper se sonrojó

-Pero que caballero es usted, el placer es mío-

-Ñaña ya basta de presentaciones- dijo Tony mientras apartaba a Pepper -No basta con tener a Ken, ahora al capipaleta- dijo para si

-Celos?- dijo con placer Natasha

-Nada que ver, podría ser tu Padre Pepper!

Todos rieron menos Tony.

Bruce abrazó a Natasha, fue un abrazo tan fraternal y especial

-El otro sujeto esta feliz de verte, Capitán, me alegra que este bien

Entonces Nick Fury apareció

-Mi duo estrella, están bien, me alegra tanto- le dio la mano a Steve -Capitán Rogers

-A mi me da gusto que estés bien Fury- abrazó a Natasha -Clint dijo que estas tratando de reconstruir a SHIELD-

-Así es, por eso la agente Carter esta aquí-

-Enserio? Y porque no ha bajado a saludar?- pregunto Steve mientras Natasha ponía una cara de pocos amigos

-Salió, tuvo un problema personal-

-Pero esta bien?-

-Ya le contará ella...

-Pero ya no será necesario SHIELD ni ninguna otra sociedad secreta ahora que vean mi proyecto- Dijo Tony - Ni los héroes lo serán y podremos descansar felices todos, verdad Thor?-

-Así es, el amigo Stark esta creando algo que nos ayudará, yo y Mjöir hemos ayudado!-

-Podrías ponerle un nombre pronunciable?- dijo Tony

-Así le puso mi padre y no esta a discusión!- Dijo Thor con tono molesto y Tony se cayo de inmediato. Todos comenzaron a reír y en ese mismo momento entro Sharon bastante triste

-Sharon, estas bien?- Steve se le acerco bastante preocupado, y esta en cuanto lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, cosa que molesto a Natasha

-Como se encuentra su abuela Agente?-preguntó Fury

Se separó de Steve y le dijo

-Ella murió-

-Peggy? Hablas de Peggy?- Steve sentía como todo en él se iba rompiendo y en su garganta se formaba un nudo que no aguantaría por mucho, Sharon lo miro y con eso le dijo todo y lo volvió a abrazar, Steve no era capaz de entender ni asimilar nada de lo que pasaba, cómo? Como Peggy podía estar muerta? Porque ahora!? Natasha entendía y puso su mano en el hombro de Steve, toda la sala estaba en silencio, hasta Tony tenía la cabeza baja.

-Cuándo? Cómo?- Dijo Steve con mucha dificultad

-Hoy, hace unas horas, estaba muy enferma ya- Dijo Sharon secándose las lágrimas -Una disculpa Capitán, no quise ser igualada-

Steve seguía ido, sin decir nada

-Mi abuela será velada hoy y enterrada mañana, si gustan acompañarnos, yo me cambió y me voy-

-iré contigo vecina, digo Sharon-

Hacía un tiempo que Steve sabía que ella era la nieta de Peggy, cuando Natasha le dijo el nombre de la agente completo y le relató que su abuela era fundadora, que su abuela era la de la foto. Pero no podía ser Peggy la que estuviera muerta, a pesar de estar prófugo Steve trataba de visitarla, y como la amiga de Sam era recepcionista del asilo lo ayudaba a visitarla, hacia poco de una semana que la había visto, no podía estar muerta, no ella.

Natasha se acerco a él que tenía la mirada perdida

-Quieres que te acompañe?- Steve la miro y una lagrima se le escapo, a Natasha se le partía el corazón de verlo así

-Puedo ir solo... más bien iré con Sharon, si quieres ir, puedes hacerlo- dijo mientras se secaba la lagrima traviesa

-Steve, qué te pasa?- En ese momento iba Sharon bajando las escaleras -Te digo cuando regresemos, nos vamos?- Sharon solo asintió y tomo su brazo, Natasha sintió algo muy raro cuando los vio irse, le dolía? Claro,eso era, le dolía.

El velorio fue raro y doloroso para Steve, no conocía a nadie que no fuera Sharon y ella saludaba a las personas que seguramente eran sus familiares. Los vengadores irían hasta el otro día, al entierro, Natasha les había dicho que era lo mejor, puesto que esta mujer era muy importante para Steve.

Si el velorio fue triste, el entierro fue de lo peor, con cada paso que los acercaba al cementerio, Steve sentía que dejaba un pedazo de su alma, había sido el camino más largo que había andado y varias veces sentía que ya no podía continuar, y justo cuando iba a entrar sintió que las piernas no le responderían más, iba a derrumbarse... cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, un apoyo, volteo y era Thor... Lo miraba como si lo supiera todo, y se dieron un abrazo, de hermanos, Steve recordó aquel día, el día cuando tuvo que entrar a otro cementerio, y otro amigo que lo abrazo, cuando su madre murió y cuando Bucky estaba ahí, ahora sentía que podía entrar y soportarlo, cada segundo fue eterno, y cuando la caja bajaba sentía que su vida no tenía sentido, después de Peggy, solo quedaba Bucky y él había decidido dejar de buscarlo.

-Adiós Peggy- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando el velorio termino, Sharon se acerco a donde estaban Steve y Thor

-Capitán, puedo hablarle?-

-Dime Steve por favor, y claro- La voz de Steve seguía triste, se apartaron y Thor se acerco a los demás vengadores, donde estaba Natasha que no quito los ojos de donde estaban ellos charlando

-Yo sabía lo de mi Abuela y tú- dijo Sharon después de un largo silencio con los ojos hacia el suelo, Steve solo se sonrojo.

-Esto es para ti- dijo estirando su mano y le dio un papel

-Qué es?- Steve la tomo y de nuevo sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que era una carta

-Ella la dejó para ti, es increíble que recordará lo suficiente para escribirla- Steve sintió cierta molestia al escuchar eso.

-Es momento de irnos a la torre- le dedicó una sonrisa vacía a Sharon.

En cuanto llegaron a la torre Steve se metió en su recamara, todo el camino estuvo callado, todos entendían su dolor, pero a Natasha le dolía su indiferencia.

En la recamare Steve leyó y releyó la carta, Peggy lo recordaba y eso lo hacía feliz, entre muchas otras cosas pedía perdón por haberse casado y formar una familia, pero a Steve nunca le importo, sabia que ella debía continuar con su vida y siempre fue agradecido porque ella fue feliz. Y ella le pedía que él fuera el feliz ahora.

Estuvo llorando un buen rato, y entonces tomo una decisión, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta y salió.

Al salir se dio cuenta que todos los vengadores estaban en la sala de la torre, charlando muy felices, menos él y Sharon que estaban de duelo.

-Steve... Perdón no sabíamos que estabas aquí- Dijo Thor en cuanto vio a Steve parado en la puerta de la sala mirando como reían todos. En cuanto dijo esto todos se callaron.

-No importa Thor, entiendo que ustedes están felices, Tony, quería hablar contigo-

-En privado?- completó Stark. Steve se quedo pensando

-No, creo que lo diré enfrente de todos... Me voy..

-Qué!?- Natasha de levanto de su asiento

-Pero si llegaste apenas!- Dijo preocupado Thor

-Lo siento, es solo que... Voy a buscar a Bucky, en el fin del mundo si es necesario-

-Pero dijiste que no lo harías más- Natasha lo miró con rabia

-Además desde aquí podemos ayudarte a localizarlo Capi, Jarvis es un gran localizador, dale una oportunidad no seas como Thor- este solo bufó

-Les agradecería que respetaran mi decisión, después de la muerte de Peggy solo él me queda, y voy a hacerlo, a buscarlo solo...

-Nos tienes a nosotros- Thor lo miró

-Lo sé, y se los agradezco! Es solo que ...

-Que te quieres ir, y no podemos detenerlo-Natasha miró a todos y al final al Capitán que pudo leer su dolor

-Gracias.. A todos, por todo

-Sabes donde localizarnos Steve, por favor no dudes en pedir ayuda si la necesitas- La voz de Bruce era alentadora

-Lo sé...

Cuando estaba por arrancar su motocicleta, escucho una voz que lo detuvo

-Steve-

-Natasha-

-Supongo que se termino, pero me podrías decir porque has estado tan raro? Porque decidiste ir si ya te habías dado por vencido?

-Me entere de cosas- Dijo con indiferencia

-Qué cosas?

-Tu amigo Stuart, me dijo cosas de Bucky, él esta buscando recordar su pasado, al parecer le borraron los recuerdos muchas veces- la miro fijamente a los ojos -Y no fue el único-

-A quién más?

-Nat, Te quiero, lo sabes?

-Nunca fui lo suficiente para ti, esto es lo mejor, es solo que no entiendo porque arriesgas tu vida así?

-Porque le prometí a Bucky que siempre estaría a su lado, no quiero que él muera también, a ti te prometí que te mantendría segura, así que aquí lo estas, por favor cuídate

-Lo puedo hacer sola! Cuídate tú! Y mantén el contacto quieres?

Steve y Natasha se quedaron mirando muy cerca el uno del otro por mucho tiempo

-Lo siento Nat.. Creo que esta es la despedida...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: VIEJO AMIGO

En ocho meses pueden pasar muchas cosas... Ocho meses en la que loa vengadores no supieron nada de Steve.

Los vengadores seguían trabajando protegiendo el mundo, como equipo, de amenazas terroristas y posibles guerras.

Las pesadillas de Natasha habían vuelto, pero cada vez eran peores y más reales, un día se levanto a las 4:00 AM sudando y bastante asustada, decidió levantarse a tomar un poco de agua, pero cuando llego a la cocina se dio cuenta que la luz estaba prendida y olía peculiarmente bien

-Bruce.. Perdón no sabía que estabas aquí-

-Natasha, esque no había comido en todo el día, eh estado trabajando en un proyecto y me acabo de percatar de la hora, me dio hambre y cuando eso pasa me enojo, y creo que eso no le conviene a nadie-

Natasha rió

-No, mucho menos a mi, Hulk tiene cierta obsesión en mi contra- La cara de Bruce cambió a una totalmente seria -No te sientas mal Bruce, eso pasa siempre, por lo menos no soy la única y Thor tampoco le cae bien-

-Sí perdón por eso, pero como muestra de disculpa, te invito a cenar- Natasha miro lo que cocinaba, además de oler muy bien, tenía buena consistencia

-Se ve muy bien, mmm, vale la pena romper la dieta-

-Pero si tu no necesitas dieta- dijo Bruce tímidamente, y Natasha solo pudo reír

-Mmm pues probemos- Bruce sirvió un plato para él y uno para ella, cuando Natasha probó el platillo hizo una expresión de placer

-Esta buenísimo!

-Gracias, aprendí en la india, en uno de mis viajes

Pues me alegra que hayas aprendido tanto! Y que ayudes a la gente.. Nat se perdió en su recuerdos -cómo lo haces?-

Bruce la miró un largo tiempo

-Siempre quise ayudar a la humanidad, por eso me hice científico, pero luego perdí el camino, y Hulk hizo mucho daño- bajo la cabeza -Después querían que fuera un arma para ganar la guerra. Así que aprendí a controlarlo,a encerrar al moustro dentro de mi y usar esa habilidad para el bien, mientras tanto reparaba el daño ayudando a quien lo necesitaba- miro a Natasha que tenía la mirada perdida con los ojos llorosos

-Qué pasa?- Clint se acercó a ella hasta que tomo sus hombros

-Es solo que me recuerda un poco... A mi..

-A ti?- Banner encarco las cejas

-Cuando me uní a la KGB lo hice con el fin de ser buena y útil a mi patria, pero luego me convertí en un moustro, que no conocía la piedad- Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos -Y heme aquí, con el moustro encerrado, ayudando gente para saldar los números rojos. Se miraron. No es que Natasha le tuviera confianza a todo el mundo, solo había hablado con Clint de como habían pasado las cosas y Steve Fury y ahora Banner sabían lo esencial.. Pero la historia de Bruce la hizo identificarse por completo con él, que quiso contarle todo

-Como te dije una vez, desde pequeña comencé a ser espía, pero luego lo deje, por el sueño de ser una gran bailarina, pero a los pocos años me enamoré de un tipo perfecto -miro a Bruce -definitivo son los peores - sonrió - era alguien bueno dedicado a salvar a las personas, y un día murió, así que por honrarlo, me uní a la KGB, a ayudar a todos , como él, pero también perdí el camino, y también me volví un arma para matar, nunca conocí la compasión para matar -comenzó a llorar y Bruce la abrazo -Pero la conocí el día que Clint iba a asesinarme, él no lo hizo- subió la mirada para verlo- Por compasión...

-Entiendo ahora porque lo quieres tanto

-Si, y ahora salvo vidas... Como tú...

Después de esa platica, Bruce y Natasha se volvieron mas cercanos, Nat iba a estar con Bruce mucho tiempo, incluso Tony comenzaba a burlarse, había días en que Nat se quedaba dormida en el laboratorio donde había estado todo el día hablando con Bruce, y sus pesadillas cesaban, incluso cuando hablaba con él antes de dormir, ya no había más dolor, por primera vez sentía que alguien la entendía, porque Bruce tenía pesadillas igual, y al igual que ella, en estas recordaba cosas del pasado, conocía a alguien que conociera su dolor y no la juzgará.

El día que Steve encontró a Bucky fue un día muy emotivo... La vida lo había llevado hasta Rusia, donde todo comenzó, en el fondo le gustaba estar ahí porque le recordaba a Ella, había intentado matarla,y dos veces... Y extrañaba a Steve... Desearía tenerlo aquí y pedirle una disculpa, darle un abrazo y no estar tan perdido ya... Pero eso era imposible... O al menos eso creía él...

Entró a una base militar al parecer abandonada, había podido recordar ya algunas veces antes de que su memoria fuera borrada, pero eso había ocurrido infinidad de veces, y todos los recuerdos que había tenido hasta el momento, eran horribles, a excepción de cuando pudo recordar que él era Bucky, de Steve y su familia... Y cuando la recordó a ella, sus días en Rusia y cuando estuvo dispuesto a todo por estar con ella, pero esta vez el castigo fue para ambos y él mismo observó cuando ella lo olvidaba y después... Él la olvido, y a pesar de que había logrado recordarla, apuesto que ella no, pero le alegraba que ahora ella estuviera en un mundo mejor, con mejores amigos y gente dispuesta a protegerla y eso le daba tranquilidad.

A Steve le habían dicho, que en una antigua base militar se encontraba información importante sobre los orígenes de el Soldado del Invierno, donde él nació y Bucky murió... Así que tal vez algún día, Bucky iría allá, buscando su pasado.

Recordó las palabras de Stuart, lo que le dijo a Sam y a él... Stuart quería ver a Natasha porque tenia en sus manos el expediente de ella del cuarto rojo... Había sido entrenada por el mismo Soldado del Invierno... Y se habían enamorado. Intentaron escapar y tuvieron que borrarles la memoria a ambos, mandar al Soldado con Hydra y mantener a Natasha en la KGB... Y al parecer Bucky ya había recordado eso y la buscaría, quizás para asesinarla, o quizás la seguiría amando... De cualquier forma, Bucky buscaría a Nat y se encontrarían de nuevo... Y esa era la decisión que había conducido a Steve a dejar de buscarlo e ir a la torre... No tenía caso seguir a alguien que los encontraría.. Y si quisiera matar a Nat, los vengadores la protegerían... Pero después de la muerte de Peggy, no esperaría a que su amigo lo intentará matar de nuevo, lo buscaría y lo salvaría...

Entro a la bodega esperando no encontrar a nadie... Sin embargo corrió al notar a alguien buscando en los archivos... Corrió hasta ahí y sacó su escudo dispuesto a pelear, cuando la otra persona salto enfrente de él, lo vio

-Bucky?- preguntó extrañado

-No puede ser... Steve?

-Dios! Recuerdas mi nombre!- La voz de Steve estaba a punto de quebrarse-Recuerdas quien soy...-

-Cómo podría no hacerlo? No recordar a la única persona que esta dispuesta a estar siempre para mi...?-

Steve corrió a abrazarlo, de nuevo su hermano estaba ahí... Para él... Como siempre!

-Vamos, somos unos super soldados, no nos pondremos a llorar cierto?- dijo Bucky con su sarcasmo

-Eres un idiota sabes?-

-Ehh Steve, hace 70 años no eras tan grosero!- Steve rió -Este nuevo siglo es... Tan..-

-Liberal?- interrumpió Steve

-Loco! A veces me asusta... Es como despertar en el futuro

-Lo sé... Pero por lo menos ahora tengo alguien que me entienda!

Y así pasaron horas hablando, del nuevo siglo, las nuevas modas y lo genial que era parecer de veinti tantos cuando ya iban para el siglo... Realmente ambos estaban super felices de verse, de no haberse perdido y...

-Eh visto cosas sobre ti y tus nuevos... Amigos, los vengadores les dicen...-

-Sí, somos un... Grupo? Que ayudo a la gente en contra de Loki, y su ejercito de extraterrestres-

-Extraterrestres? Valla que las cosas han cambiado por aquí! Y dime, son verdes y con muchos ojos?

-Nada que ver... Son asquerosos dehecho... No nos hubiera venido mal un poco de ayuda del soldado del invierno ah!...-

La cara de Bucky cambio a una un poco más triste.

-Probablemente los hubiera intentado asesinar...-

-Probablemente... Lo bueno es que ahora es Bucky es quien lo domina- puso su mano en su hombro -Y quizás haya un lugar en los vengadores para ti...-

-Para mi? Estás loco? Además con Natasha ahí... Sería muy... Incómodo...-Steve de repente se puso serio

-Supe lo de Natasha... Buck... Tú aún... Ya sabes, la amas?

-Siempre.- Bucky miro a Steve -Pero en su nueva vida, ya no hay lugar para mi, ni siquiera me recuerda...-

-Pero quizás al igual que tú puede hacerlo- a Steve le dolía tener que reconocer eso

-No creo, hubo métodos que me han ayudado a recordar, si ella nunca recuerda su pasado... Aquello fue imposible y lo sigue siendo, ahora es una buena mujer, no quisiera que recordará más allá de lo que recuerda-

-Pues sus recuerdos actuales también son malos, después de que la intervinieran aquella vez, ella se volvió una asesina serial...-

-Pero ahora tiene una vida mejor, donde yo no quepo- miro a Steve- o no es así?-

-Entonces, porque no vienes con nosotros? En los vengadores encontré una familia, podemos ayudar al mundo, juntos ...

-Y saldar todas las deudas que HYDRA puso en mi cuenta... Suena tentador-

Porque demonios Bucky tenía que hablar como Natasha? Iba a ser imposible que Steve olvidará lo de ellos.

Quería que Bucky viniera, aunque eso significará, que jamás podría volver con Natasha...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: BIENVENIDOS!

Los problemas en el grupo habían crecido... Tony había asumido el liderazgo del grupo, que no hacia mas que ir de aquí para allá en un evento benéfico y cosas así... Porque para Stark esa era la forma de salvar al mundo, de ayudar a la gente. Y no es que no lo fuera, es solo que únicamente los habían necesitado una vez, en NY y ahora, hasta Thor pensaba marcharse de este circo, aunque eso tuviera que significar regresar a Asgard con su padre y humillado. O buscar a Steve quien sabe donde, en este mundo que no conocía... Bruce se mantenía al margen en el laboratorio, además de Pepper parecía ser el único que soportaba a Tony, no es que los demás no fueran sus amigos, es solo que Stark era muy... Excéntrico y a los demás eso no les encantaba ... Natasha estaba arta! Pero seguía ahí por Bruce, y Clint claro, este por su parte se había adaptado a Stark, sus autos lujosos y su buenas amigas, hasta se le había pegado un poco de su tono bromista, Fury y Sharon reconstruyendo SHIED mientras Tony insistía que no era necesario, aunque no avanzaban mucho, dehecho no avanzaron nada, pero los vengadores no eran los mismos... Hasta que un día...

-Jarvis hola! Es un placer... Oírte de nuevo- Declaro Steve, mientras Bucky (al igual que Thor) miraba para todos lados -Es la inteligencia artificial de Tony, un gran mayordomo, no te asustes- Dicho esto Bucky ya no estaba tan tenso, no quería sacar al Soldado del invierno que llevaba dentro, tenia que quedar bien con los amigos de Steve... Estaba tan nervioso! Además que después de tanto... Volvería a verla...

-Jarvis, los Vengadores están en la torre?-

-Si, y justo en una acalorada discusión, quiere que lo anuncie?

-No! Esta bien! Quisiera llegar de sorpresa- Steve estaba emocionado! Vería a su familia después de ocho meses. Vería a Natasha... Y tendría que conformarse con solo esto... Verla... ya no podría luchar por ella.

-Su llegada será muy oportuna- Declaró Jarvis, sí el pudiera sentir, apuesto que estaría feliz.

-Basta Stark! Estas grande para tus niñerías! No somos unos juguetes! Si? Soy una ex espía rusa! Yelena me sigue y gracias a tu maldita obsesión por ser famoso ya sabe donde estoy! -

-Haber... Si te calmas! No importa si la KGB, HYDRA o ambas juntas vienen a buscarte, Thor, Clint y porsupeeeeeeesto Bruce, van a defenderte. No creo que tengan algo aún para vencer a un Dios o Hulk!- Tony intentaba salir bien librado de la situación

-No Stark! Ya llegaste al límite con tus eventos! No vamos a invitar a un montón de medios al lugar donde vivimos a una fiesta! - Clint estaba tan enojado como Natasha

-Y qué los niños de Africa se mueran de hambre! Lo bueno es que quieren saldar sus cuentas- Stark comenzaba a irritarse -Bruce apoyame, tu también gustas de obras sociales-

-Stark, claro que me parece bien que ayudemos a las personas...-

-Ven! Que alguien se atreva a contradecir al hombre verde!- Tony quería ganar a como diera lugar

-Pero no es la manera correcta, haciendo fiestas! Tony esa es una falta de respeto- Bruce declaraba indignado.

-Lo siento compañeros, es solo que este no era mi concepto de ayudar aquí en Midgard- Thor interrumpía con tristeza -Me temo que es hora de regresar a Asgard- bajo la cabeza decepcionado

-No no no no! Espérate Dios insolente! Aún necesito de tu ayuda para mi proyecto! Creí que te sentías útil! Y ahora me eres hasta necesario!- Stark comenzaba a perder el control y ser grosero

-Tony! - Pepper que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento salió a calmar al millonario, que estaba insoportable -No tienes por que ser grosero con Thor!- Tony frunció el ceño...

-Esto no va a funcionar, ni siquiera sabemos algo de Rogers, si sigue vivo o el Soldado ya lo mató- Clint dijo muy molesto

-No vuelvas a decir eso- Natasha golpeo a Clint

-Okay perdóname Nat-

-En fin ya basta! Ya están grandes como para pelear por todo- Pepper estaba arta de las continuas peleas de los héroes.

-Ella empezó- dijo Stark aventandole uno de los cojines a Natasha.

-Ahora si te mato Stark- esta le regreso el cojinaso y pronto era una guerra de todos contra todos, mientras Bruce y Pepper solo miraban la escena con desesperación... Entonces la puerta del elevador se abrió, y Clint lanzó un cojín hacia Natasha que se agacho y golpeo a un hombre: alto, moreno, y de un cuerpo bastante notable... Y a su lado estaba aquel rubio que tanta falta les había hecho... A Natasha se le cayó el alma al suelo... Era Steve! Y con Bucky...

El único que alguna vez había sabido de lo que había entre ellos dos era Sam... Nadie más, ni siquiera Clint que sabía casi todo de ella, o Bruce con el que últimamente hablaba de todo, es solo que a ella le daba miedo lo que los demás pudieran pensar... No por ella, si no por Steve, fijarse en alguien como ella, ya imaginaba a Stark y toda clase de sus comentarios. Siempre procuraba ser discreta y fingir que su preocupación no iba mas allá de un colega. Pero en ese momento no importo, corrió y abrazo a Steve, técnicamente se le abalanzo encima, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, dolor por no haberlo visto en meses y felicidad porque estaba fe vuelta, sano y salvo.

-Steve! Dios santo! Estás bien!- Natasha dijo separándose de él casi llorando

-Si, pero veo que las cosas por acá no están tan bien - Steve aparo a Natasha, indiferente e inmediatamente abrazó a Thor.

-Pequeñas peleas sin importancia, cosas de hermanos- Respondió Stark mientras recibía un abrazo del soldado.

Así Steve logro saludar a todos, mientras Bucky solo permanecía callado observando la situación, muy incomodo, y con cierto recelo, por Steve, y sus amigos, los cuales lo querían demasiado, pero sobre todo por el abrazo tan fraternal que Natasha le había dado a Steve. Pero al parecer él había sido indiferente, aunque en el fondo a Steve le dolía tener que ser así con ella.

-Perdón Capi, no quiero arruinar tu Bienvenida, pero quien es el hombresote de por allá?- Tony se refería a Bucky

-Así que lo encontraste...- Natasha miró a Bucky con indiferencia, y al él le dolió, era cierto, en la vida de Natasha ya no había espacio para él, jamás lo recordaría, aún así estrecho su mano con impaciencia, mientras a Steve se le partía el corazón al ver que su amigo seguía enamorado de la misma mujer que él.

-Es un placer volver a verte-

-Igualmente, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, así que espero que no vengas a intentar matarme por tercera vez, porque temo que lo logres- Natasha correspondía al saludo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Que se atreva y sentirá la furia de Mjolnir!- Thor alzo su mano y este inmediatamente vino a él, Bucky se asusto

-O del otro sujeto, no me gustaría que le haga daño a un amigo de Steve...- Antes de que Clint corriera por su arco Steve intervino apartando a los Vengadores de su posición de ataque para Bucky

-Él es Bucky, mi mejor amigo, y no viene a matar a nadie- observo con ira a Natasha, que sintió como se rompía por dentro.

-Lo siento, tanto tiempo con Stark me pego su sarcasmo- Dijo Natasha apenada -Disculpa, no quise provocar este momento tan poco agradable para ti- Se dirigía a Bucky con tristeza -Creo que es mejor que valla para mi habitación- y Natasha subió las escaleras corriendo

-Mmm creo que fuiste un poco grosero con ella Capi, aunque se lo merece-

-Tony!- Pepper tuvo que volver a callar al millonario

-Ya ya! Pero dime que vienen a vivir aquí! Enserio alguien necesita ponerles control a estos locos! Están por destruir mi torre!- Tony exagerando como siempre

-Claro, si tu nos lo permites... Es decir, no estoy dispuesto a quedarme si no es con Bucky...

-Mmm otro viejito excéntrico... Déjame pensarlo... Aceptado! Bienvenido a tu torre!-

-Woow, vaya que lo has hecho cambiar Pepper...

-Jaja, no es nada Steve, Tony es un gran hombre, pero porque no pedimos algo para comer?, digo para festejar que están aquí- Pepper era siempre amable.

Pidieron algo de comer, Bucky comenzaba a llevarse bien con los vengadores, ellos eran amables con él y trataban de que se adaptará fácil, poco a poco iba superando al soldado del invierno y volvía a él aquel Bucky alegre y fiestero, tan coqueto y dulce... Ahora entendía porque Steve quería tanto a los Vengadores, tenían sus diferencias si, y peleaban mucho, pero todos eran una familia, una loca familia, pero al final de cuentas una familia!.

-Tengo una idea!-

-No no Tony tus ideas nunca me gustan-

-Oh vamos Steve! Salgamos de fiesta! Tú y tu amigo necesitan una novia! Y también Thor, y Clint, Bruce no porque al parecer ya la encontró- Bruce lo miro enojado

-No quieres que el otro sujeto te aplaste, cierto?

-Ok no menciono nada de eso- Todos rieron, a veces Tony era cobarde

-Así que vas a buscar mujeres Stark- Pepper lo miró

-Para ellos mi amor, tú sabes que eres la única- le mando a Pepper un beso -Bruce nos acompañará para que se asegure de mi fidelidad- bajo la voz -Y yo también cuidaré de la suya-

-Esta bien, confió en ti Bruce, cuidarás a Tony y tú sabes... Él a ti - le guiño un ojo

-Así que ha encontrado a una dama Dr. Banner- Steve preguntaba con respeto

-Inventos de Stark-

-Y Thor también lo cree! Y yo!- Clint decía con picardía mientras Bruce los miraba con enojo

-Pero mejor no decimos nada! Ni Mjolnir nos protege de la ira de Banner!-

-Thor ya te dije que le cambies el nombre a tu martillo!-

-Yo ya te dije que no Stark!-

-Ya ya! Antes de que empiecen a pelear, que dicen muchachos, vienen?- Clint se dirigía a Steve y Bucky.

-Suena bien- decía Bucky con interés

-Ahhh tu amigo me agrada- Dijo Tony mientras abrazaba a Bucky

-Yo paso-

-Oh vamos Steve! No es que tus amigos me caigan mal! Es sólo que apenas los conozco!- Bucky era casi suplicante

-Los conocerás mejor sin mi, sabes que nunca me han gustado las fiestas mucho, diviértete, alguien debe cuidar a las chicas-

-Hay Steve tú siempre tan caballero, pero créeme que Nat nos cuidará bien y ni que se diga de Jarvis- Le dijo Pepper dulcemente

-Si aunque esta si que se ofendió, pero vamos Capi!- Stark era muy insistente

-No, en realidad estoy cansado-

- Bueno, como quieras, Adiós amor - Tony beso a Pepper... -Nos vemos luego-

-Bueno, creo que subiré a hablar con Nat, fui un poco grosero-

-Sí aunque es raro que ella se ponga así- dijo Pepper mirando muy fijamente a Steve, era verdad, Natasha no había querido ni bajar a comer, algo había en el Capitán que la ponía tan mal. Pero Steve era tan dulce que seguramente era el hecho de que la hubiera tratado así siendo como es...

-Si necesitas algo por favor avísame!, estaré trabajando, tu piso es el mismo de siempre, pero Jarvis esta preparando un para tu amigo-

-Gracias, igualmente si necesitas algo me avisas-

En ese momento Pepper recibió una llamada

-Perdón Steve, creo que tendré que ir a Industrias Stark por unos documentos, espero no tardarme-

-Claro pero ve con mucho cuidado si?

-Claro... Gracias!

Cuando Pepper salió, Steve subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de Natasha...

-Quién es?- Preguntó Natasha después de un tiempo, tenía la voz como normada

-Puedo pasar?- Ella conocía perfectamente esa voz, y aunque quería patearlo, también quería saber porque la trataba así, de nadie le dolía como de él,abrió la puerta dejando a este entrar para quede sentará en su cama.

-Lo siento- Dijo después de un silencio incomodo. -No quería ser grosero- la miro -Es solo que todo esto, es demasiado para mi-

-A qué te refieres con todo esto?-

-A ti, a mi, a los vengadores, a todo este tiempo... A Bucky-

-Tampoco es que yo quisiera ser grosera con él Steve- Natasha comenzaba a enojarse y alzar la voz -Es solo que te vas... Te largas y durante mucho tiempo no nos dices nada de ti! No se si estas bien, si él te mató!- Steve se levantó de la cama muy enojado.

-"Él" es mi amigo por si ya lo olvidaste!

-Claro! Un amigo que la última vez casi te asesina NO RECORDABA NADA! Nada! Que querías que pensará? Si ni siquiera sabía nada de ti! Y llegas, y rompo todos mis esquemas por ti y me tratas... Como si no te importará...

-Yo nunca te pedí nada - Natasha lo miró con rabia cuando dijo esto, casi lo abofetea -Eres tú la que dijo que esto no funcionaría, y ahora te apoyo- Cuando dijo esto, la rabia se fue, y ella se derrumbo, solo con Steve era capaz de mostrar su lado débil, ella lo quería, muy a su pesar lo quería, y aunque siempre había sabido que esto era lo mejor, le dolía que él lo reconociera con tanta simpleza, aunque no sabía que en realidad le dolía hasta más que a ella... Una lágrima se le escapó de la cara y ella simplemente se levantó y se quito esa lágrima, cuando Steve vio lo que había provocado, corrió a abrazarla con tanta fuerza, que aunque ella intentó, no pudo separarse

-Perdón, te juro que esto también me duele, pero es lo mejor- Steve también tenía un nudo en la garganta -Te quiero Nat, te quiero más de lo que desearía-

En ese momento Natasha subió la cara, para encontrarse con los ojos de Steve, y no importo nada, nada, se besaron, tan dulcemente al principio, pero con más desesperación y pasión a cada momento... Aunque sabía que esto estaba mal, Steve no tenía intención de separarse, y Natasha sabía que este sería el final, así que tampoco sería ella la que se separaría... No sabían a donde los llevaría ese beso. Pronto, Natasha no pudo más y comenzó a meter sus manos en la playera de Steve, a sentir sus perfectos músculos, ya ninguno de los dos pensaban, solo se dejaban llevar por el momento, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero había pocas cosas de las que se arrepentía, y esta sería una de las que valiera la pena.

Mientras la espía y el soldado hacían el amor, una rubia se había percatado que todos los vengadores y Pepper habían salido, y que Natasha de encontraba sola con el capitán, es cierto, no se había atrevido a acercarse por miedo a Hulk y Thor, pero ahora ellos no estaban... Y vencer al capitán no sería tan difícil, o quizás podrían traerlo con ellos también... Era hora de que se acabará la suerte de Natasha, su pasado estaba ahí de nuevo, y burlando la seguridad de la torre, Yelena y su gente se introducían para demostrárselo...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: GEMELOS

Steve y Natasha se vestían en silencio, la culpa en Steve no lo dejaba en paz

-Esto no debió pasar- miró a Natasha -Por favor no digas nada-

-No debió pasar, pero paso, no te preocupes, que yo no diré nada-

Estaba terminando de vestirse, cuando Steve abrió la puerta para irse, entonces muchos hombres lo atacaron, al percatarse de esto Natasha se puso en posición de ataque, mientras Steve lograba escaparse de los hombres y pelear con ellos, pero eran bastantes, y a cada minuto llegaban más, pronto, la recamara estaba llena de ellos y luchaban contra Natasha y Steve con mucha fuerza, de pronto Steve volteo a ver como iba Natasha y recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica

-Steve!- Natasha gritó al ver al capitán caer y a otros dos tipos electrocutarlo también, corrió hacia ellos, maldita sea no tenía ni un arma ni nada! Derribo a patadas a dos tipos que electrocutaban a Steve, cuando derrepente ella sintió una descarga que la tiro al piso, al verla así, Steve se levanto dispuesto a defenderla, pero en ese momento entraron más hombres, eran cerca de 40 y apuntaron a Natasha con sus armas

-No se mueva capitán, por que es demasiado sexy como para llenarlo de agujeros- Una rubia se acercaba a él y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Valla Natalia, no pierdes el buen gusto- se acercó a Natasha -Siempre quedándote con los mejores hombres, primero Alexi, y ahora el capitán- La abofeteo bastante fuerte.

-Yelena, tan sucia como siempre- Natasha movía su cabeza -Porque no haces que tus hombres me suelten y pueda romperte la cara a gusto-

Yelena solo rió

-Porque tengo unas ganas de rompertela yo a ti, pero no se me hará, no aquí... HYDRA estará muy feliz cuando lleve a tu querido Capitán con ellos, Natasha! Qué no te enseñe que destruir Agencias Secretas es de mala educación-

-HYDRA? Qué no estabas con la KGB?

-Así es, pero cuando me di cuenta que te quedabas sola con el Capi Sexy contacte a Baron von Strucker y estará muy contento de verlos... además que su amiguito Stark tiene muy buena seguridad, fue difícil desactivarla y en unos segundos sonará una alarma para avisarles que estamos dentro. Póngalos a dormir.-

Dicho esto les inyectaron unos calmantes al Capitán y a Natasha.

-Tony! Ya estas borracho!-Bruce bufaba al llegar a la torre -Jarvis podrías hablarle a Pepper y darnos un cafe?- Tony y Thor habían apostado con Bucky a ver quien aguantaba más, como era lógico, ni el Dios, ni el super soldado se pudieron enborrachar, pero Tony! Pff! Terminaron hasta donde se pueden imaginar!

-Jarvis?-

-Algo no me cuadra- decía Clint, ya que Jarvis no los había recibido como de costumbre.

Al entrar a la torre, el elevador y todo el sistema estaba apagado.

-Tony, apagaste el sistemaaa?

-Noooooooooooooop! A lo mejor sii... No lo recuerrdoooo-

-Quizás fue Pepper- Clint estaba preocupado, su instinto le indicaba algo

-Pues por primera vez me siento normal- Thor estaba algo preocupado pero no podía negar su incomodidad ante Jarvis

-Haaace raato, Jaaarvis enviooo un mensaajeeee- Bruce saco el celular de Tony y empalideció

-La seguridad fue violada...- Los vengadores entraron de inmediato, Estaban todos preocupados, hasta a Tony se le bajo la borrachera.

-Pepper...- Corrió a encender el sistema -Jarvis qué pasó?-

-Invalidaron el sistema señor- los vengadores corrieron a buscar a Steve, Natasha y Pepper

-Comunicante con ella- Tony parecía impaciente

-Bueno?-

-Pep? Dios! Gracias al cielo estas bien! Burlaron la seguridad de la torre!

-Dios! Nat y Steve estaban ahí! Steve iba a hablar con Natasha-

De inmediato corrieron al piso de Natasha...

-No hay nadie...- Bucky golpeo el suelo -Se los llevaron-

-Los encontraremos! Lo juro!- Tony corrió al Laboratorio y los demás se miraron confundidos, pero corrieron tras él, Thor estaba en duda, sería momento de usar el proyecto de Tony?...

-Así que encontraste a los dos- un hombre miraba a Yelena con satisfacción -me agrada, al parecer la KGB tiene buenos elementos también-

-Así es, pero solo puedes quedarte con el Capitán, de la rusa yo me encargo- Sonreía Yelena

-No, me quedaré con ambos- Ella se levanto de la silla donde estaba, muy alterada y bastante enojada, inmediatamente muchos hombres apuntaron con sus armas a la cabeza de Yelena

-Ella no es parte del trato, tiene cuentas que saldar en Rusia- dijo entre dientes

-En Rusia? O contigo?- el tipo la miraba fijamente -Porqué si es contigo, puedes hacerlo, siempre y cuando no la mates-

Yelena lo dudó

-Esta bien- Asintió y los hombres bajaron las armas...

-Así que ese reloj no se lo regalaste a Natasha para demostrarle tu buena fe?- Bruce lo miraba intrigado

-Claro que si, pero agregue ese chip... Por si las dudas- Stark estaba concentrado en una computadora.

-Entonces a todos nos has regalado un objeto con chip?- Clint parecía un poco nervioso...

-Quizás... Bueno la verdad si! Pero ya vimos que sirvió!-

-Okay, Bucky espero que nunca aceptes algo de Stark- Clint bufaba mientras pensaba cuál cosa sería la que Stark le regalo con un chip

-A mi solo me interesa encontrarlos- Bucky estaba demasiado nervioso, había tomado de nuevo su traje de Soldado de Invierno

-Lo haremos, es solo que esos intrusos si que dañaron a Jarvis, pero al parecer no pudieron extraer información y eso me alegra... - Stark tecleaba a toda potencia - Y LISSSTOOOO! Vamos por ellos! Es aquí- dijo señalando cerca de Nuevo México

-No puede ser- parecía que a Bucky iba a darle un infarto -Uno de los cuarteles de HYDRA…

Steve y Natasha se encontraban en un cuarto, al parecer aislado, los habían puesto en la misma habitación, al pasar por el camino que los conducía a la habitación Steve pudo escuchar como una mujer gritaba que no le hicieran daño a su hermano...

-Nat, estaremos bien, debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí-

Ambos estaban amarrados de pies y manos.

-Abrazame e intenta safarme - Natasha se acerco a él de espaldas, y en un intento desesperado por desatarse cayeron uno encima de el otro.

-Vaya vaya! Querida Natasha ni amarrada se te quita lo...

-No te atrevas a insultarla- Steve miraba a cierta rubia con ira.

-Capitán! Vaya! Veo lo encariñado que estas con Romanoff, porque así te llamas ahora TRAIDORA!- pateo a Natasha en el estómago.

-Déjala en paz! Lo que quieras de mi, pero a ella déjala!-

-Enserio la sigues defendiendo!, pero como es eso posible, es que acaso ella no te ha contado nada?-

-Yelena Cállate- dijo Natasha entre dientes, recuperada de la patada.

-oh! Veo que así es... Pues te contaré Capitán, que esta maldita traidora es peor de lo que crees- Yelena había notado que esto lastimaba a Natasha y no pararía -Sabes porqué sus pesadillas?-

-No me interesa- Steve necesitaba parecer indiferente para que ella no siguiera

-Yo se que si, vamos Natalia, deja que el Capitán sepa de tus grandes hazañas!, como aquel pueblito en llamas, lo recuerdas? Porque yo si!- Yelena puso una cara de felicidad al ver con Natasha bajaba la cabeza para llorar, había encontrado una forma mejor de torturarla que con el físico -Recuerdo tu sonrisa de satisfacción al oír a toda esa gente gritar! Porque has de saber Capitán que a Natalia le encantaba que la gente gritará de dolor suplicante, cierto Nat?-

-Eres una perra!- Susurró Natasha

-Somos iguales y lo sabes, trabajamos juntas, pero porque no miras al Capitán y le cuentas como te divertiste torturando aquella niña?- Steve miró a Natasha, no podía ser verdad lo que esa mujer decía -oh vamos Nat! No seas tímida, Esque veras Cap, el padre de esa pobre criatura, no quiso cooperar, así que mandaron a la agente mas despiadada de todos nosotros! Enserio que me quede sin palabras! Por algo Natalia era la más temida, no tenia compasión... Enserio hizo que una niña, una niña! Suplicará morir-

-Eso no es verdad! Cállate!- Steve miraba a Natasha que empezó a llorar despiadadamente -No lo es... verdad Nat?-

-Te dije que no era buena Steve... Todas las noches escucho los gritos de esa pobre niña! Enserio lo siento tanto!- Natasha no paraba de llorar y Yelena vaya que disfrutaba eso!

De un momento a otro la pared que tenían se derrumbó y entro Iron man apuntando a Yelena con sus armas

-Muñeca, más te vale que sueltes a mis amigos, si no quieres que te haga explotar-

Yelena inmediatamente corrió a la puerta

-Te juro Natalia, que no habrá lugar en este mundo donde te puedas esconder! Yo siempre te encontraré y haré que recuerdes tu sucio pasado!-

Todos los demás vengadores llegaron enseguida y liberaron a Natasha y a Steve, este la miraba de una manera no de juzgar, si no de tristeza.

-Vamos pronto- Bucky decía con preocupación

-Tranquilo vejetes! Ya viste como corrieron al ver a mi nuevo traje-

-Es HYDRA Stark! Nunca puedes confiarte! Vámonos!...

Mientras tanto Yelena corría a informarle a Strucker lo que pasaba

-Señor! Los vengadores están aquí! Vinieron por los cautivos!

-Tranquila! No van a llevárselos!-

-Pero es que acaso no entiende! TODOS LOS VENGADORES ESTAN AQUI! Thor y Hulk lo están-

-Los héroes no son suficientes, para combatir a los... Milagros...

Yelena lo miraba incrédula -Milagros?-

Strucker llamo por su intercomunicador

-Suelten a los Gemelos...-

Los Vengadores estaban saliendo del cuartel, gracias al cielo no les habían hecho nada a Steve ni a Natasha, pero no sabían que hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

-Nos debes una caapi! Ya vez que ganarle a HYDRA no es tan difícil!

-Se los agradezco de verdad! Pero no! HYDRA no es tan fácil, así que apurémonos a salir.

En eso estaban cuando de repente Clint sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, poco después, Bruce sintió como doblaban su mano, pero no veían nada... Iron Man se elevo y pudo percibir que había un objeto que se movía a una velocidad increíble... Comenzó a golpear a todos antes de que ellos pudieran tan solo adivinarlo

-Bruce, es momento que dejes salir a Hulk!-Tony seguía mirando desde las alturas como aquel objeto golpeaba a sus amigos de una manera brutal. Bruce comenzó a transformarse en Hulk.

-Lo que esperábamos, tanto tiempo estudiandote moustro verde- De las instalaciones de HYDRA salía una chica, y a su alrededor salían leviatanes y...

-CHITURIS!- Thor invocó un rayo que tiró a los Chitauris al suelo

-Oh!- La chica enarco una ceja y movió sus manos y los chitauris estaban en vuelo de nuevo... Ella provocó que un Leviatan comenzara a pelear con Hulk, todos los vengadores trataban de ponerse en pie, pero el objeto que se movia rapidamente, siempre los derribaba

-Si tan solo... Se quedará un poco quieto... Jarvis necesito que calcules su velocidad y me hagas darle un tiro acertado-

De repente, el objeto se detuvo y tomo la mano de la chica...

-Es un... Humano?- Thor a quien nada parecía sorprenderle, estaba boquiabierto

-Milagros, mejores que cualquier humano, y no vivirán para contarlo... -Baron estaba parado atrás de ellos, con Yelena y más agentes. La chica comenzó a atacarlos con los chitauris, mientras el chico, de cabello blanco seguía corriendo mientras acorralaba a los vengadores, todos, a excepción de Hulk, que estaba enloquecido luchando con un leviatan que la chica controlaba, se pusieron formando un circulo, esperando el golpe del chico...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: MILAGROS...

Esto se salía de control, cada que Hulk derribaba a el leviatán, la chica lo levantaba y hacia que continuará luchando con él... Los chitauris atacaban a algunos androides que traía Stark, el chico les ayudaba, al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Los vengadores, los golpeaba sin que ellos pudieran darse cuenta por lo menos, había roto el arco de Clint... Y a pesar de intentarlo, tampoco había sido capaz de levantar el martillo de Thor, pero si de darle una buena paliza... Y poco a poco comenzaba a amarrar a los vengadores

-Te dije que mis gemelos acabarían con los vengadores, ellos jamás contarían con que ellos pueden hacer algo inimaginable-

Baron reía descaradamente, mientras sostenía el cetro de Loki.

Steve lo miró, y después miró a la chica... La cara que ella tenía... Le recordaba a Barton en el transe cuando Loki... Eso era! Con ese cetro Baron había logrado hipnotizarlos! Recordó también cuando la escucho gritar, el chico debía ser su hermano! Todo tenía sentido.

-Buckk!- Bucky estaba entretenido esperando el siguiente golpe del chico

-Que hay? Estoy ocupado-

-Necesito que me cubras!

-Estas loco! Ese tipo nos matará antes de que lleguemos si quiera a dos metros de aquí!-

-Stark! Creo que Steve sabe como salir!- Bucky decía por el audicular

-Cómo? Ese tipo se mueve más rápido que el sonido!-

-Dile que si puede darle un golpe certero-

-Puedes darle uno?-

De repente el tipo cayó y Bucky lo detuvo por el cuello con su brazo de metal, la chica se percato e inmediatamente dejo caer al Leviatán y miro a Stark con tanto odio, parecía de nuevo ser dueña de si, pero con sus manos comenzó a hacer que la armadura de Tony se contrajera lo que le provocaba dolor a Tony. Steve corrió con ella tan rápido como pudo. Thor invocó a un rayo y estaba a punto de lanzárselo al chico, pero algo detuvo el rayo antes de que llegará a él.

-Magia...- susurró Thor bastante intrigado, pronto la chica dejo caer a Stark que parecía muerto, y sus androides parecían dejar de funcionar. Bucky entonces comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor

-No lo sueltes!- Decía Clint quién había tomado uno de sus cuchillos e intentaba acercarasele amenazadoramente

-Suéltalo!- la chica incrementaba el dolor de Bucky, pero no lo soltaría. Entonces Steve llegó a donde la chica, y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirará a los ojos

-Tú no eres mala! Deja a mi amigo en paz- la chica cerró su puño y Bucky gritó aún más fuerte, el iris azul de los ojos de ella comenzó a desaparecer para que una pupila totalmente dilatada le sustituyese

-Sí dejas a mi amigo te prometo que dejarán a tu hermano- La chica que hasta entonces solo miraba como hacía sufrir a Bucky volteó a mirar a Steve

-No tengas miedo! Te prometo que lo soltaremos! Pero no hagas más daño.

-Él se enojará si paro! Suelta a mi hermano! ...Te lo suplico- unos ojos azules miraban a Steve con mucha desesperación

-Te prometo que no los dañaremos, deja a Bucky! Nadie te hará daño- Steve la abrazó -Lo prometo- la chica lentamente dejo a Bucky y a todos los vengadores, que miraban atónitos como Steve había logrado que ella parara, excepto Hulk, que al ver que ella había cedido se acerco para dañarla

-HULKKK NO! Te lo ordeno! Alejate!- Steve nunca le había hablado así a Hulk...

-Buuck suéltalo! Ahora!- nadie había escuchado jamás a Steve gritar así, Bucky soltó al chico... -Están bajo el encanto del cetro-

-Golpéalo- Natasha le ordeno a Hulk!

-APLASTA- golpeo fuertemente al chico haciendo enfurecer una vez más a la chica quién volvió a levantar al Leviatan...

-NO! Ese golpe fue para salvar a tu hermano! Esta bien!

-Mátalo!- Baron le gritaba desesperado a la chica! -Hazlo o juro que te meteré a un agujero donde solo puedas escuchar a tu hermano morir!- La chica miró a Steve con mucho dolor

-Te prometo que no será así! Yo te protegeré-

La chica pareció cambiar el semblante a uno lleno de miedo, a Steve le dio tanta lastima y ternura, la abrazó para hacerla sentir segura -rápido! Suban al chico y a Stark al Jet, irás con nosotros- la miró...

-Espera...- ella comenzó a mover sus manos, y la armadura de Stark y sus androides estaban de nuevo volando... Y Stark estaba como si nada...

-Ataquen!- ordeno Stark señalando a los Agentes de HYDRA ya que la chica dejó caer a los chitauris... Yelena inmediatamente huyó.

Baron estaba furioso

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo yo- tomo el cetro de Loki - A mi nadie me desobedece niña estúpida!- lanzó un rayo del cetro con rumbo a la chica...

-CUIDADO!- Steve se atravesó entre la chica y el rayo. Cuando Steve cayó, la chica inmediatamente levanto de nuevo al Leviatan y lo lanzo contra Barón Aplastandolo...

-Steve!- Natasha grito tan fuerte y corrió a donde Steve estaba tirado -Es tu culpa! Te mataré!- miró a la chica y sacó su arma... Pero ella no se inmuto, tomo la mano de Steve y cerró sus ojos, era increíble... Steve estaba despertando.

-Nat, qué haces!?- miró como Natasha apuntaba con determinación a la chica -qué pasa?-

-Por su culpa casi te asesinan!- Steve miro a la chica y vio sus ojos, eran preciosos.. Y recordó todo, puso una mano en su cabeza

-Baja esa arma- miró a Natasha y luego miro a la chica -Puedes confiar ahora en que te protegeré? Nada malo va a pasarte-

-Capitán estas loco!- Clint lo miraba enojado

-No fue su culpa...- Thor había ido por el cetro de Loki... Los manipularon como a ti

-Fue distinto!- Natasha estaba hecha una furia -Ella siguió atacando aún después de que perdiera el control mental.

-Tenía a mi hermano- señaló a Bucky...

Bruce que había vuelto a su tamaño dijo apenado -Alguien ha visto mi pantalón-

-Aquí esta!- Stark que había estado callado hablo

-Valla que hiciste que Hulk enloqueciera!- miro a la chica

-Qué demonios eres?- Natasha la miraba con desprecio

-Déjala en paz- Steve miró a la chica y la abrazó -Todo estará bien...-

-Mi hermano!- la chica soltó la mano de Steve y corrió a donde estaba su hermano, tomo su mano e hizo lo mismo que con Steve, el chico despertó... Mientras ella abrazaba a su hermano y hacía que se recuperará los vengadores hablaban.

-Parece que están solos, deberíamos ayudarlos- Steve los miraba...

-Steve, no se que sean, pero son agentes de HYDRA...

-Tú también lo eras... -Steve quito los ojos de los chicos y miró a Bucky... -Cuando vi los ojos de esa chica me recordó la pelea en aquel puente... Ese no eras tú- miro a todos los vengadores -HYDRA hace esto todo el tiempo! El hecho de que sigan ordenes no quiere decir que sean malos

-Es una asesina! Son unos asesinos- Steve miró a Natasha -Tú también lo eres- Steve menciono esto y lastimo a Natasha

-Pues no confió en ellos!.. Me asustan- Clint decía sinceramente

-Yo los protegeré- la voz de Steve era determinante

-No será que quizás, ella te interesó?-La intención de Bruce en ningún momento fue molestar

-No es eso! Realmente quiero ayudarlos- Steve parecía suplicante -Se lo prometí..-

-Pues pidamosle que nos acompañen a la torre... O por lo menos a la fiesta que haremos hoy para celebrar que seguimos vivos! Quien quita y hasta nos son útiles! -

-Es Enserio Toni?-

-Si, aunque díganle a la chica que no toque mi armadura de nuevo... qué son?

-Ella posee una magia increíble- Thor la miraba -No sé que sean, pero ella es bastante poderosa... Y él, por lo visto no se queda atrás-

-Vámonos! Por fin lograste que nuestro carcelero nos dejara!

-Él- la chica señalo a Steve -Él dijo que nos protegería!

-Wanda...- el chico tomo a la chica entre sus manos -Nadie nos protegerá, solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos! Los intentamos matar!, en cuanto puedan nos matarán o encerraran!-

-Sus ojos... Él es honesto! Nunca había visto unos ojos como los de él... Tengo miedo! Mucha gente nos quiere dañar porque somos diferentes! Pero sus ojos! Se que el es honesto! Cuando los miré vi algo que nunca antes había visto... Bondad, él es bueno Pietro! Lo juro!-

-Nadie en esta vida lo es! NADIE WANDA! Solo yo te protegeré! Vámonos ahora!

-Por favor confía en mi! Solo una vez! Nos hemos equivocado tantas veces! Yo se que él es distinto!...

Sus vidas habían sido bastante trágicas... Eran gemelos, que al nacer habían perdido a su madre, y nunca supieron de su padre... Entonces fueron adoptados por una mujer, todo parecía bien, hasta que sus poderes comenzaron a aparecer, cuando ella por primera vez hizo explotar algo con la mente, su madre se asusto y los arrojo a la calle... Por años estuvieron solos, soportando el rechazo de las personas, y cuando Barón apareció, convenció a Pietro de que lo acompañaran... Podrían vengar cada una de las humillaciones, pero eso se había convertido en un circulo infinito de torturas y dolor para ambos, su confianza había sido quebrantada por los humanos, sabían que sus objetivos eran ellos, los vengadores, quienes protegían a los humanos como si fueran una gran raza, eran la raza de la cual ellos solo habían recibido dolor y maltrato... Cuando acabaran con ellos, lo harían con toda la humanidad... Ese había sido el plan desde siempre... Pero que era lo que pasaba ahora? Pietro no se imaginaba porque su hermana confiaba demasiado en alguien que hasta hace poco tenía como orden matar... Esque era acaso el momento para dejar de ser... Milagros?

-Escuchen... Lo hemos hablado... Porque no nos acompañan a nuestro hogar?- Steve se dirigía a los hermanos

-Es su hogar, no nuestro- a Pietro no parecía agradarle mucho Steve

-Pietro... Por favor! Por mi!- la chica tomaba su mano- sé que no nos defraudarán-

-Escucha- Steve puso su mano en el hombro de Prieto -Mi nombre es Steve Rogers...

-Sé quien eres Capitán- Pietro quitó bruscamente la mano de Steve de su hombro -Yo puedo cuidar a mi hermana solo, alejate-

-Yo les ofrezco, es decir todos les ofrecemos una nueva oportunidad...

-Porqué?- Wanda miraba a Steve -Porque nos dejarías vivir cuando nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho?-

-Porque sé que no eres mala... Mi amigo Bucky- Steve señalo al susodicho -Padeció algo similar, HYDRA y sus agentes son crueles... Sus métodos son detestables, ustedes son solo víctimas con una misión...-

-Puedo?- Wanda puso sus manos en la sien del Capitán y cerraba los ojos

-Wanda no! Te lo prohíbo! Te prohibo que entres en él...

-No te haré daño!... Lo prometo- Wanda parecía no escuchar a su hermano. Steve no sabía lo que pasaba... Pero había algo en los ojos de ella que no le permitían creer que ella pudiera hacer algo malo

-Confiaré en ti... Adelante-

Wanda hizo una especie de puente mental, con él cual entró en la mente de Steve, miró sus recuerdos y su corazón... Permitiendo que a él le pasará algo similar... Vio todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos importantes... Cuando rompió la conexión ambos tenían lagrimas en los ojos... Wanda abrazó fuerte a Steve

-Tenemos que ir! Pietro él nos entiende! Por favor vamos!-

A pesar de que Pietro no estaba de acuerdo,ver a su hermana así, con el corazón en la mano...

-Iremos...- Wanda le sonrió y tomo su mano, juntos siguieron a Steve y subieron al Jet... Quizás sería el comienzo de una nueva vida... Una mejor vida...


End file.
